


Pics for POI story Carnivale

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: For my story Carnivale:When the Agency tries to terminate him, Reese flees across Europe before taking refuge with the IFT Traveling Carnivale. But not all the carnival workers are what they seem, some harboring dark secrets of their own...





	1. Harold the Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carnivale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238148) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 




	2. Fusco the Strong Man




	3. Madame Root

**Author's Note:**

> trope bingo square: AU circus


End file.
